


The Proper Use of Apostrophes

by abbyleaf101



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I didn't even notice apostrophes before I met you, Life Born of Fire episode coda, M/M, Wild Justice episode coda, i love you more than I love the correct use of apostrophes, literature geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once asked James what his favourite form of punctuation was, and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Use of Apostrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked this question on my Facebook feed and I immediately thought of Hathaway and Lewis - lose references to Life Born of Fire, Wild Justice and Valerie Lewis.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Someone once asked James what his favourite punctuation mark is. A young lad - _and how that term, lad, makes him think of warm smiles and pints and exasperation_ \- from the case they’re working on; curled up with a book half sketches and half words. Held together by a mess of cynicism and hope; a contradiction, taking solace in long dead poets and still-living souls.

Six years ago, he wouldn’t have acknowledge the question.

Four years ago, he would have said something flippant, some wry remark or plucked quote - deep but not revealing. Hiding behind somebody else; who they think he should be.

A year ago… he supposes he would have flicked his eyes to the right, his left; wondering if there is a mark that can sum up everything he feels. Sometimes he thinks there _should_ be - words are too clumsy, too heavy, too easily misread.

Right now…

 “Sometimes, they show where something is missing, a dropped letter; a consequence of not enough time. They can be possessive, of gaining or owning. Belonging, perhaps, at a push. They have duel purposes, they are two sides of the same whole, and they work together to make everything clearer, stronger, more reliable. Even when they should, perhaps, be opposed - something leaving _(Val_ ) and something else taking its place ( _him_ ). Easily forgotten or misused or overlooked - but loved dearly by the few”

The boy nods. He doesn’t bother straightening his papers.


End file.
